


Ulfric Stormcloak x Fem!Reader

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Lots of Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get to have some special one on one time with your favorite Jarl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulfric Stormcloak x Fem!Reader

It was a week after the victory over Solitude. A courier ran up to you and held out a piece of paper.

"I've got something I'm supposed to deliver, Your hands only. It's from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, Oh! The Jarl! You're getting popular, aren't ya?"

You thanked him and gave him a few septims and he ran off. As you turn to head to Windhelm, you wonder why the Jarl has called for you. Did he wish for you to re-join his cause? You walked along the long, stone bridge heading to the city gates. You then walk into the city, ignoring the Nords arguing with the poor Dunmer residents. You made it to the palace and noticed that the Jarl was not sitting on his throne, but soon you heard a conversation coming from the strategics room. Ulfric was talking to Galmar as usual. You walk into the room, and they continued talking.

"Even though we have beaten them, the Imperial dogs are just as annoying." Ulfric complained, then he noticed you. "Hello, dragonborn."

"Greetings, my Jarl, I am here, I am answering your letter." You say.

"Ah, yes. Excuse us, Galmar, we can finish this conversation later, is that alright?"

Galmar nodded, "Of, course, Ulfric, later." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So, what do you require of me, my Jarl." You asked him and he moves over to you, and holds your hands in his.

"I just desired to see you again. It was getting lonely here with just old men, I desire the presence of a beautiful woman." He rubbed his thumbs over the top of your hands. You giggle and blush, "Thank you, my Jarl." You say.

"How about we go to my quarters to discuss 'stratagems' hmm?" He asked suggestively.

"Oh, but of course, Jarl, lead the way." You follow him to his large bedroom.

You were gently pushed against the wall and you feel his entire body against you. He was just radiating with heat. He kissed you passionately. You kiss back with just as much passion.

You slip your hand under the hem of his trousers and palm his covered erection, he was hard already. He grans into the kiss and he runs his large hands under your shirt and he cups one of your breasts, rubbing your nipple with his thumb. You gasp slightly.

He soon pulls off your shirt, then, your breast bindings. You moaned out as his mouth meets with one of your pert buds. He uses a hand to pull down your pants and underclothes, you kick them away and pull his pants down, he kicks them away and you pull down his loincloth. He gasps out s his arousal touches the cool air of the room.

He picks you up and lays you down onto the bed, he is on top of you, positioning above your entrance. He slowly pushes his shaft into you. You scream and claw at the blankets, for you weren't ready yet. He holds himself until you urge him to go on.

He pushed himself all the way in and thrust in and out of you over and over again.

Soon you were gasping and moaning out his name while your cunt clenched around his member: You have reached your climax.

The clenching around him brought Ulfric to his climax, soon he groaned and shuttered as he spilled himself inside of you.

"Oh, my Jarl..." You breathed out at him, as you fell asleep within his arms.


End file.
